You're Such A Gentleman
by Puffin-tan
Summary: England's seemingly innocent date with Ms.Vietnam turns out to be an interesting surprise! One shot


Author's note: Hi people! this was actually my first fanfic that I ever wrote (on paper) I just never got the time to type it so now I did! AND IT TOOK ME ALL DAY! so I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry if this is a little long... I just couldn't split it all up so it's one big, long,and hopefully good story! ^.^ this is detecated to my friend ChocoKoco. She's the one who got me into EnglandXVietnam. Please comment!

disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

all I **do** own is the idea. Woot! :P

* * *

**You're Such A Gentleman**

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake please." England ordered politely.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked at the cashier.

"Umm, Ms. Vietnam, do you want anything?"

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake if you don't mind." She told the waitress.

"That'll be $5.25 please."

England placed $6.00 in the lady's hand.

"Keep the change!" he said as he took the milkshakes and returned to Vietnam and exited the restaurant.

"Ahh… the breeze feels so nice! Thank you so much for taking me here." Vietnam said with her cheeks blushing.

"Anytime, It's always nice to be with you…" He said, also blushing and opening the door of his brand new Jaguar.

"Oh! Nice car!" Vietnam said as she sat down.

"Thanks! She's my pride and joy…"

England quickly went to the other side to start the car.

"So how do you like your milkshake?" He said as he backed out of the parking spot.

"It's good, yours?"

"Yep, tastes good." He said as he gave other sip of the caloric drink.

For a while there was an awkward pause. England noticed that Vietnam was looking out the window trying not to let her eyelids fail on her.

"Is something on your mind ?"

"Oh!" she suddenly snapped back into reality, "I was just wondering what we were going to do…"

"For our date?"

"Well that's what I'm here for correct?"

"Yeah, about that, I actually had nothing planned because I didn't know what you liked to do for fun…" he replied in embarrassment.

Vietnam giggled.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't decide if you wanted to go to the movies or do something else… I'm just bad at decisions…" England mumbled.

"A movie…" she pondered as she slurped on her strawberry milkshake, "how about the Avengers? It's sounds really good and EVERYONE is talking about it!"

"The one with 'Captain America'?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Yeah, I kinda didn't want to see that movie BECAUSE of that character…"

"Oh come on… it has nothing to do with **him**…"

"Yeah but it sounds fishy! I don't want to experience ANOTHER America when I already have one constantly bothering me every single day… I mean, he even tries to prank call me… has he ever heard of CALLER ID? Bloody America…"

"He's not like that at all, he's actually the opposite…"

"How would you know?"

"I read something called Wikipedia!"

"You read Wikipedia? Isn't that like, not legit?"

"That doesn't mean I can't read it!"

"Well touché!"

"Touché? Out of all the words you could've used… you used touché…Isn't that word French?"

"Oh right… bloody… well forget that I said that…"

"So since you don't know what to do, where are we going?"

"Well I figured we could go to my house and pick a movie there or something."

"Oh ok! What kind of movies do you have?"

"Well I have the whole collection of James Bond and Harry Potter, I have the chronicles of Narnia, The King's Speech, Salmon Fishing in the Yemen, The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, The Lord of the Rings, and tons of others that I can't name at the moment…"

"I'll just look at them when we get home…" she said with a smile.

"How about you get some rest? Earlier you seemed tired…"

"Yeah lately my economic issues haven't gotten any lighter and my relatives have been bothering me and each other lately… it gets annoying after a while… but, with you being here with me, somehow, I feel as if all those issues go away… it's like you lifted them up from me…"

After realizing what she just said she quickly looked up at England only to find that he was as red as a tomato (Which Romano would've loved). Vietnam quickly turned away as she too was as red as a tomato,

"Umm… about that rest…"

The drive continued peacefully and now that I noticed, it sure takes a while for them to get to England's house… ANYWAY, Vietnam kindly took England's offer and decided to rest until they got there. England admired the sound of the rain gently tapping on the roof of his car while playing some Beatles music softly to not disturb her. While bobbing to 'Hard Day's Night' England noted that they were approaching his house (FINALLY!).

"Hey, Vi Vi…" he whispered gently being the gentleman that he was, "wake up, we're almost there."

"Hmm?" she said sleepily, "Wait, did you just call me Vi Vi?"

"Me? Nah… you were probably dreaming…"

"Oh… ok… hey wait, what's that thing in the road?" She said squinting her eyes.

"Looks like a deer… maybe it's a cow?" he said in wonder.

"England stop the car! That's not a cow… It's a HUMAN!"

The car came to an abrupt stop and wacked out of control yet stopped right before it ran into the human with wet clothes and hair with a creepy grin on its face.

"what familiar clothes it has… I feel like I've seen them before…" England pondered in his head.

The strange man picked up its hands as if it were a puppet and started to walk towards England and Vietnam.

"Let's get out of here!" Vietnam screamed as she bolted out of the car and into the woods.

"Wait!" England said as he looked back at the strange human only to find that it wasn't there, "Where did it go?" he mumbled to himself as he quickly excited his car to find Vietnam.

"Vietnam? Vietnam?" England called frantically, "Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" she called back.

He looked anxiously for her in the murky forest.

"Oh good, you're safe…" England sighed in relief.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know… but I know that we aren't far from my house so we can just walk there…"

"it's a good thing the rain cleared up…"

"Oh, it did… I barely even noticed… you see I'm quite used to it, it rains at my house just about everyday!"

"England… Focus…"

"Right, right! Sorry Ms. Vietnam!"

So they continued in the gloomy forest.

"Gosh, it's really cold isn't it…" Vietnam shivered.

"Yeah…" England nodded and looked at Vietnam and thought, "Ahh crap… she's only wearing her ao dai, I'm really stupid…"

England took off his leather jacket and placed it on top on Vietnam's head.

Vietnam looked up from the jacket that was placed on her head to find England turning away with pink overpowering his face.

"Thank you." Vietnam whispered.

England nodded because he was too red to even speak, which made Vietnam giggle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"FINALLY! We're home!" England cheered.

England's house looked pretty normal, aside from the fact that it was a giant castle with a glorious garden in the entrance with a bunch of statues, flowers and a luscious fountain in the middle of it. At the entrance there were two soldiers that looked like lobsters due to their red coats except for their giant, black fluffy hats. For some reason England's soldiers never moved, not even to say hi! Vietnam was very surprised at this and figured that they were frozen in time! If that is even possible… so Vietnam was puzzled and began testing the soldiers by waving at their faces, making faces, asking questions and lots of other stuff.

"Umm… Vietnam? Are you ok?" England questioned.

"OH! Yeah, I'm fine…" she said as she quickly ran inside to meet England, "Holy Mother of Hetalia Mochi…." She gasped.

The inside of the house was just as grand as the outside. Red carpets, rugs and paintings were everywhere! There was a staircase leading to several levels of his house. On the wall there were two flags, the United Kingdom's Flag and England's Flag overlapping each other (Yes, England has two flags I've had to prove it to SEVERAL people whom shall not be named…)

There were also tons of shields, family crests (or coat of arms), and armory dating to the time of the medieval ages on the walls. Vietnam stood in amazement as her mouth fell to the floor! to think that this was only a fourth of it was beyond her wildest dreams!

"Make yourself at home!" England grinned.

"How can I? this is like… I can't… my god… I can't believe this… how…"

"I take it that you like it?" England chuckled.

"Yes! It's beautiful! I feel like… like…" Vietnam said as she tried to find words, "like a princess!"

She started to twirl around in circles until she happened to stop right in front of England. Vietnam and England were REALLY close and they both blushed immensely, they were probably even brighter than a tomato!

"I'm s-orry Viet-nam!" he stuttered, "I didn't realize how close-"

A slim finger appeared on his lips.  
"It's not always your fault…" she whispered as they both leaned in for a most definite, heart stopping, breath taking kiss until all of a sudden France popped up out of the blue and interrupted their BEAUTIFUL moment. (COME ON FRANCE…. REALLY? D:)

"Yo Britain!" A heavy French accent called, "Oh my! Is that you Vietnam?"

"Good lord…" Vietnam whispered, "Not him…"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE FRANCE!" (I think we all know who is talking right now…)

"Oh nothing much… I was just bored…"

"So you just BROKE IN?" England raged.

"NO! your door was open…"

"That's not the point France…" Vietnam sighed.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" France questioned.

"I don't know, go to a bar, find a cute girl and do your Francy stuff that you do best!" England answered.

"I don't even like bars… Bars are for beer and ale… and what do you mean by 'Francy stuff'?" France responded.

"I don't care, just don't be comin' over here and messing up my life!"

"But I'm bored!"

"Get OUT France!"

"Fine… Oh yeah I remember what I was ACTUALLY here for…"

England sighed, "Say that and LEAVE…"

"Fine, fine… I was trying to get hold of you, but you wouldn't answer your phone so then I went to your house and you weren't there and neither was your car so then I figured that you were out so I went waiting on the streets…"

"why were you standing on the street?"

"I figured it was the smartest way…"

"umm… ok, continue…"

"Then it started to rain so then I got wet and-"

"Wait… it was you on the road who we almost ran over?" England asked in astonishment.

"oh that… yes, yes it was me…"

"A stalker… a pervert… gay… what else are you?" Vietnam mumbled under her breath.

"Anyway… you ran away and left everything so I thought it would be nice of me if I brought your car up here, and I did, so you're welcome…"

"Just continue with your story."

"I waited here until you came home, oh yeah… I used your bathroom and I found this picture of the Beatles with a heart around it… Britain… I didn't think you were… gay…"

"I'M NOT!" Britain said with his face bright red as he snatched the picture from France's hand, "And you used my bath… ugh never mind… so what were you going to tell me?"

"Right! You need to wake up Britain…"

"Wake me up from what?"

"Wake up from this."

"What do you think I'm in? A dream?"

"Precisely."

"Ahaha… You've got to be joking… did you drink too much wine or something? That would explain the standing in the middle of the street…"

"Britain you need to wake up…" Vietnam said.

"Not you too Vietnam!" England complained.

All of a sudden France quickly used his hands to cover his eyes.

"What are you doing to me? Get off me!"

"It's ok England…" Vietnam said softly.

All England could see was the bottom half of Vietnam's face as she got closer and closer until England felt Vietnam's lips on his. It was the best moment in England's life. England put he's hand on her strangely soft cheeks. France released England but for some reason it was still dark. "Umm… England… what are you doing?" A familiar voice called.

"He looks really weird…" A heavy French accent whispered.

"Should we wake him up?"

"No! Don't do that! I need to record this and post it on the internet!"

England opened his eyes to a stuffed animal being kissed by no other than himself. He quickly pulled away from the stuffed brown bear caressing him.

England turned to find France and Vietnam getting ready to record him, "umm… I can explain!"

"I don't know England… we kinda got the whole story already…" Vietnam giggled

"How much did you hear…" England said while sitting up and blushing a bright pink.

"You wouldn't believe it…" Vietnam chuckled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"And then you started cursing-"

"Oui! You almost punched me!" France added.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm sorry France…"

"I guess it's ok…" he said with a smirk.

"When you started cursing we figured that was a bag sign so we started to throw stuffed animals at you and we drew weird stuff on your face." Vietnam told him.

"Yeah! that was fun! And it was even funnier that you didn't wake up!" France added.

"You drew weird stuff on my face?"

"Of course, what else are you supposed to do when someone is sleeping and won't wake up and you just happen to have a pen? By the way look at yourself! You look really funny!" France held out a mirror for him to look at.

"What the flying mitt bunnies did you do? FRANCE!" England yelled.

Vietnam cracked up when England chased France around the room.

*out of breath*

"Gah… stupid… France…" England said.

"You're… the one… who… got mad!" France responded.

"You guys really need to work out…" Vietnam chuckled, "Anyway, come sit down, both of you." Vietnam motioned, "So England… what happened in your dream before you were having fun with the teddy bear?"

"Poor teddy bear…" France smirked.

"Oh nothing much…"

"Oh come on… kissing a teddy bear is not 'nothin much'!" France mocked.

"Shut up you wine loving ninny…" England mumbled, "fine, if you insist…"

"Oh we insist…" France teased.

"Ms. Vietnam, I dreamt that you… and I… were on a date…" England confessed.

Vietnam stared at England for a few seconds and started to blush. The shy part of her started to burst out.

"well… I guess.. I mean… I would love to!"

"Well than you've got a date! I'll make a nice dinner for two! From yours truly!" France encouraged.

"I think we're fine France, really…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't like Sir Francypants at my dinner."

"Well… That was harsh…" France said sadly.

England and Vietnam laughed at France. Vietnam turned to England and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're such a gentleman."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it! Please Comment! :D


End file.
